The Last Scene of Struggling
by moonlight6
Summary: “ The BladersBreakers and even you Hilary, are destined to save the world.” Mea is Kenny's older sister and she enters the group to try to save the world from Black Dragon. Hilary POV. Chapter Seven up!
1. Default Chapter

The Last Scene of Struggling  
  
Chapter One  
  
Thoughts of Redemption  
  
( Hilary's POV)  
  
Kenny stared at the sicking, white ceiling. Does everything in a hospital have to be white? Why can't it be blue, or orange, or any other color but white. Why? Why do I have to get this sick? Everything is 'Why?' Kenny thought.  
  
This was not good at all. And he had no power to stop it. Ever since the Strange Weather we had been getting all over the world, Kenny has been sick. Deathly sick, and there is only one single way to cure him. He almost teared at that. Are the Blade Breakers going to be able to help? We can only wish.  
  
And hope.  
  
~\~\~\~\~\~\~\  
  
The Blade Breakers and Hilary stood in front of room 245 in the hospital. You could smell the scent of sanitizer all over the building. That only freighting them more. Kenny had called them to come here. He only said that he had something very important to tell them…here….at …the hospital. They could only think one thing. He's going to die.  
  
At least that's what Hilary thought as she tired to keep herself from crying.   
  
It can't be Kenny.  
  
Hilary contemplate her attire. In her rush to get here she though on a pair of dark blue jeans, and matching long sleeve shirt. All of them seem to throw on anything and head out the door. Even Kai Hilary noticed, was dressed with thrown on clothes, he didn't even have his blue shark marking on his face.  
  
Memories of how he always helped them. Settled fights, gave advice. Almost brought a sob out of my mouth.  
  
I looked over at Tyson ,who seems to be having the same demons fighting inside his head. Tears looked like they were going to fall from his perfect eyes. He combed his fingers thought his head and signed deeply. He was holding it in. I put my arm on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. If he cries I cry too. He turned to me, and seemed to look past me. Like I was not there. And my face was glass that showed the outside world. He still gave a weak smile, and continued to looked at the door. I did too.  
  
I saw every angle of the room 245 sign. My thoughts running back to Kenny, thinking how he was always there. I guess we took advantage of him. And now he might be dieing.   
  
But we all had to go in sooner or later.  
  
Deciding I was going to be the brave, I slowly opened the door. And pecked inside.   
  
The room was small and warm and you could see Kenny talking to some girl with a laptop in her lap. She had light brown hair and eyes. She wore baggy pants and white t-shirt. Typing away and grazing at him every so often with sad eyes. Mirroring her own.  
  
" Hi Kenny" my voice was weaker then I thought, I opened the door farer and everybody followed me inside.  
  
"Hi Hilary, hi everybody" Kenny said with weak smile. Pointing to the chairs close to his bed. Telling us without saying, to sit down.   
  
I took a seat closes to him and looked at the floor, I can only hold up for so long.  
  
The room fell into an unpleasant silent .I felt that if I didn't breathe, I would wake up from this nightmare.   
  
Kenny just can't die.  
  
"Kenny you wanted to tell us something" you can tell Ray had a hard time speaking in the silent. But Kenny looked at us and smiled.  
  
"Yes, but first this is Mea, my older sister" he said and pointed to the girl. Everybody gasped. This girl is Kenny's older sister!?!  
  
"Are you kidding, you never told us you had a sister?!" Max said standing up from his seat, and nearly knocking it over. Everybody silently agreed.  
  
Mea gave Kenny a heated malevolent glaze. Kenny put on a sly grin, fake laughing.  
  
"What! So you don't talk about me Kenny!?" Mea asked her glaze darkening.   
  
Kenny only continued to laugh, nervously.  
  
"Well, like Kenny I study in beybladeing. That's why you guys never saw me, I travel to different countries to study in it. That's why I know more than Kenny." you could virtually see Kenny's mad face. And the fire in his eyes from the insult.  
  
Almost.  
  
"Maybe she should take Kenny's place then." Kai stated, looking completely serious.  
  
We all ignored him. You could clearly hear the witticism in his voice.  
  
"Actually Kai, that's what I am going to do for the time being."   
  
The entire room eyebrows rose in confusion.  
  
"What?" we all said.  
  
"She will help me explain since she knows more about it then I do. The question is how to began?" he said and looked at Mea. She smiled a soft smile.  
  
"Why don't you first tell them why you are ill, then I can explain from there" he knobbed his head and turned back to us.  
  
"You guys, you know how the weather has been weird lately all over the world." we knobbed how could you not know. It was on every TV station.  
  
" you see that is why I am sick. The balanced has been knocked off. It usually only happened to animals. They can feel when the earth is not right. But this is a different story. Earth is in real terrible danger, and it affecting my health. So if the planet is not balanced ….I will die sooner then everybody else" Kenny said, you can see how deeply it hurt. But I and everybody else could not help but gasped.  
  
"What do you mean sooner then everybody else?" Ray asked. He looked like he was scared and pained.  
  
"If it's not balanced, the earth will not be able to support human life anymore." Mea said.  
  
"Is there something we could do!?' I felt my self asking thought my tears. Mea looked at me and spoke.  
  
"Yes."  
  
A simple answer and yet it surprised me.   
  
"How?!" I yelled in her face forgetting every manner in the book. I could hear everybody asking the same thing.  
  
" The BladersBreakers and even you Hilary, are destined to save the world."  
  
Everybody gasped for the second time. In the corner of my eye I saw Kai's eyes wide in shock.  
  
"What!?" Tyson yelled and jumped out his seat to stand next to Mea. "We are destined to save the world?!" he continued.  
  
Mea lightly placed her hand on Tyson shoulder to calm him down. She looked at the rest of us. And she knew we wanted an answer.  
  
" Now Tyson sit down and I will explain everything" she said calmly. Reluctantly Tyson took his seat next to mine.  
  
"You all know the story of your bit beasts" Everybody knobbed their head.  
  
" Well…that's not the whole story. You see before the bit beasts got to your ancestors they were spirits." Mea said.  
  
"Are you saying that our ancestors truly did have these bit beasts?" Max asked quietly.  
  
"Yes Maxie…in fact you all look exactly like the owner of the bit beasts all those years ago."  
  
"How would you know this?" Kai asked proving once again everything had to make sense to him or it was not real.  
  
"I found and read the ancient prophecy book when I was in Egypt. It took me years to finally get thought, it was set in a ancient language, I had to learn. I know you are asking why didn't I tell anybody?  
  
Well when I finished I concluded that if I did there would be a world wide panic, and many people would try to save the world and fall. Only you guys can actually do it." Mea finished answering Kai's question.  
  
"As I was saying these spirits were at a never ending war with Black Dragon. Black Dragon is a very dark bit beast. It destroyed everything in it's way. Realizing they had to do something before the earth was destroyed, they found your ancestors…but that was not enough. They needed one more bit beast, meaning one more person….Tala." Mea finished.  
  
"Are you telling us, that we need Tala to save the world!" Kai yelled breaking his quiet state.  
  
"Yes Kai…we need Tala" Mea continued to type on her laptop.  
  
"We have to figure out a way persuade him to join us, the only way save Earth is to follow each step of the prophecy." Mea stated.  
  
" It's the only way you guys" Kenny said. You can see his fists clench and unclench every few seconds.  
  
"I know where he is right now " Mea got up from her seat and tucked her laptop in her book bag and pulled it on her slender shoulders. She had a lanky composer but other then that she looked ordinary. She walked carefully towards the team.  
  
"I will be coming with you guys, I am the only person who knows what to do"   
  
She looked each of us in the eye.  
  
"We are on our way to Russia." 


	2. chapter two

The Last Scene of Struggling  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Persuading A Wall  
  
I want to thank Cool and Wise Libra and Hutchy for reviewing!  
  
You guys are the best!  
  
Mea- [Me-ah]  
  
I don't own Beyblade. But I sure wish I did. Do you know if they are selling it?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
We all busted into the room. Each of us dropping our bags at the door. Even thought we only had a few bags. We were in a rush to caught the plane. So Mea insured us that we would buy anything we needed.  
  
"Man, that was a long fright!" Tyson yelled as he stormed his way in the room.  
  
Mea pushed her way thought the door, and dropped down near the couch on the floor. She pulled out her laptop and typed on it. She is just as bad as Kenny, she had been typing since we got on the plane.  
  
"The lady down stairs said there was food in the kitchen already! Who's ready to eat!" Tyson announced. He walked or ran in the kitchen.  
  
"I better go make sure he doesn't eat the kitchen table!" Ray said and followed Tyson in the kitchen as well.  
  
"I'll go too!" Max said. But he probably just wanted some sweets.  
  
Kai stood near the far wall and closed his eyes. Isolating himself from us again.  
  
I walked over to Mea and couched down in front of her waiting for her notice I was there.   
  
She didn't so I tapped her on her left shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin. That's funny. She knew we were here.  
  
"Maybe you should take a break…." I suggested to her. She turned her head and I looked at her face. She had bags under her brown eyes. Her smile was non exist. But most of all her eyes.. Which seemed lost and scared. Like a deer caught in headlight.  
  
"No. I have to finish this.." she said, I barely saw her lips move but she said it loud enough for Kai to hear.  
  
"So you have a plan?" Kai asked from the far wall. I stood from my couched precision. And looked at him.  
  
"yes…it evolves me and Hilary" she stated as she too stood up.  
  
So I'm in the plan….this is great.  
  
"you see Mea continued, Tala does not know me and Hilary. Seeing you guys right away will not end well, if you know what I mean. So me and Hilary are going to persuade him." She crossed her arms and rocked from one foot to another.  
  
"No" Kai said .  
  
"what do you mean, no Kai?" Mea asked as she crossed her arms and leaned on her leg, showing early signs of anger.  
  
"Tala is a dangerous person….someone has to be there." he said without even looking at her.   
  
"Listen to me Kai, I am very capable of taking care of this. I'm not as weak as I look." Mea said, she walked over to stood in front of him. He was about a head and a half taller then her.  
  
"Anyways, who could actually be there without Tala noticing?" Mea asked.  
  
He just gave her a blank stare.  
  
"I thought so." Mea said. She walked over to her bag a bought a small black pouch.  
  
"Kenny told me I might need these, when Kai said so.." she pulled at these earpieces.  
  
"Kenny never told me that" Kai said as looked the earpieces.  
  
"I know….Kenny told me to listen to you about Tala. Since you know him" Mea told one piece and put it behind her left ear. You couldn't even tell it was there.  
  
She walked over to me and placed it behind my ear, and put some of my hair in front of it.  
  
She dug in the pouch and gave Kai one.  
  
"Here. We are able to hear you in this. And you would be able to hear us as well."   
  
"You guys! Come here!" Mea yelled at the kitchen.  
  
Everybody stormed in the room.  
  
You bellowed" Tyson said with a sly smirk.  
  
Mea gave him a weird eye and pulled out 3 more pieces.  
  
"Me and Hilary are going to try to persuade Tala. With these you guys will be able to hear and comminute with us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked a little behind Mea. She could be determined when she needed too. The look saw in her eyes when we exited the hotel was…frightful..  
  
She looked so much older than she really is. I feel like a useless baby compared to her.  
  
I put my hands in my pocket to try and warm my frozen hands. I pushed my face deeper in my oversized coat I got from Tyson. That probably why I ran into Mea.  
  
"I'm sorry" Mea didn't even turn around to look at me. She kept her eyes focused on something in front of her. I walked from behind her and saw a flash on red enter a building.  
  
"you guys, we have found the target" Mea spoke, telling the boys.  
  
"Just follow the carrot head then" I heard Tyson say. You can tell a smirk soon followed.  
  
"I thought Tala was going to be at a hotel?" I spoke to Mea.  
  
"Seems I was a little wrong in my information."  
  
We silently walked to what I now noticed was a café. We pushed open the door and that annoying little bell rung.  
  
Mea took off her coat and hung it up, I did as well.  
  
I turned to the café and realized it was fairly crowded. I saw Tala in a dark corner staring at the table. His arms were crossed and he had a blank face.  
  
I blinked twice before I realized Mea was already walking over to him. I soon followed.  
  
"Can we sit here?" Mea asked.  
  
Tala didn't look at us nor did he notice us being there.  
  
So me and Mea decided to just sit down.  
  
"I'm Mea and this is Hilary, and you Must be the famous Tala from the Demolition Boys." Mea put on a sweet smile and I soon followed. Hoping he would say something to us.  
  
"What do you want?" Tala said his voice was laced ice, and I wanting nothing more then be to away from him.  
  
"All right, Tala we need a favor"   
  
Tala looked up for the first time, his red eyes looking straight at us. I felt myself becoming even more afraid of him. I was really ready to run.  
  
"what is this favor?" tala said, his face never changing and his eyes becoming more scarier.  
  
"we…." Mea started but from the look on her face couldn't finish. I wish the boys could talk to us now. But if they did Tala would be sure to hear.  
  
"We need your help to save the world" I said surprising my self and Mea. I could here the grasps of the boys as well. They probably thought I was going to be quiet thought this.  
  
Tala smirked and got up. I almost jumped back. I didn't' know what Tala was going do. But he just walked to the door picked up his coat and walked out. It took me and Mea a minute to realize he probably wanted us to follow. So we quickly got our things and walked outside.  
  
I nearly walked into Tala who was standing right outside the door. He only turned around and continued to walk down the street. Me and Mea soon followed him. Unsure if this was the right thing to do.  
  
We were walking silently for a good 10 minutes before she stopped in a deserted park, and turned back to us.  
  
He walked towards me and I took a step back scared out of my mind.  
  
But he just reached behind my ear and pulled out my ear piece.  
  
"You guys can come out now…or else" Tala spoke loud and clear in the ear piece. And I felt like I was about to faint from fright, but I holded my ground.  
  
The boys one by one came out from behind us.  
  
They walked and stood besides us. I felt anger bottle up as I realized they followed us the whole way. I saw Mea having the same reaction.  
  
"How did you know?" Tyson asked with shock in his round eyes.  
  
Tala smirk grew crueler as he answered. "Did you guys forget I was a machine. I could tell these girls had commutations devices on. So I search from where the connection were coming from. Realizing it was coming from outside the café. But I could have done that with just my hearing." Tala finished.   
  
I felt chills go down my spine and it wasn't from the cold.  
  
" forgot you were a machine, yeah someone else's property" Tyson said.  
  
But he should not have. Tala face went anger at the comment as he grabbed Tyson who was on the side of me. I was knocked down from the forced. And looked up Tala had Tyson shirt in his hands and his fist raised to strike him in the face.  
  
I grasped.  
  
And the next thing I knew Mea had the arm Tala was going to hit Tyson with, stopping him.  
  
Tala looked at her surprise written all over his face.  
  
"If you hit him, or anyone else, I swear to god I will kill you." I saw the hate in Mea's eyes and wished right there this was a dream, you could clearly see she was serious.  
  
The hold on his arm tighten and blood started to fall where her nails dug into his skin.  
  
He let go of Tyson, and turned to look at Mea.  
  
"I see you are not all machine." She stated at blood continued to flow, and my inside turned.  
  
"What do I get if I agree to help you guys." Tala said. Showing no signs of pain from his bleeding arm.  
  
Mea let go of his arm and looked dead in his eyes, and everybody's else.  
  
"Me" She said.   
  
Everybody grasped. And Tala was shocked as well.  
  
"very well" Tala said.  
  
He walked closer to Mea and softly graded her chin, and raised her face to his.  
  
"I will help…little one" He smiled at the nickname he gave her, turned and disappeared from sight.  
  
My eyes turned as big as balloons until I realized he jumped up, then walked away from sight.  
  
We all ran over to Mea.  
  
Ray getting there first.  
  
"why did you do that?" he asked.  
  
Max, Tyson, Kai, and even me followed in questions. But she only answered one.  
  
"If I didn't …Kenny would die." Mea said before her eyes closed and she fainted. 


	3. chapter three

The Last Scene of Struggling  
  
Chapter three  
  
Anything But Ordinary  
  
Thanks everybody for reviewing!   
  
We all know I don't own it…..  
  
I wish there was a way for me to explain, how deeply hurt scared I have become. I somewhat came into this journey thinking not much was going to happen. But now Mea has promised her self to Tala. No telling what he would do to her. I have not known her that long but she important friend to me now.   
  
I hear myself sign, and slide lower in the chair. Ray carried her all the way back here to the hotel, and now complains of back pain. But other than that nobody has said a word.  
  
I stood up and looked at all of the boys. Everybody's eyes turned to me.  
  
"I'm sure Mea knows what she is doing. She is the genius." I said with a shaky voice. I could tell already nobody believed me. But I had to say something , I didn't want them to worry too much.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Tyson said as he stood directly in front of me. I found myself backing up. How am I to breathe, when we are breathing the same air.  
  
"listen to me Tyson, this may be part of the prophecy. She could have known this was going to happen." I said making things up as I go along.  
  
He took a step closer.  
  
"Then why did she threading to kill him. Why did she faint." There was confusion in his eyes. For once in his life he was truly confused. But yet some of my focus was on how Tyson was breathing directly in my face.  
  
"Tyson! Why don't you just listen to me!" My voice cracked on me, and I felt hot tears in my eyes. What are we going to do? What if he try's something. What if he kills her. A lone tear rolled down my check. I can't take this, I can't let one of my friend go thought this. I moved my head lower as another tear rolled down.  
  
Some was rubbing my arm, but I didn't care. How are we going to save her? What if he attends to rape her?  
  
I felt a body gently hug me, and I continued not to care. There is nothing we can do, maybe I should have promised myself instead.  
  
"It's okay Hil calm down." That was Tyson's voice! I yelled to myself. He's one hugging me right now.  
  
My eyes open slowly to stare at his comfortably warm neck. I could feel him breathing in my hair telling me to calm down. I felt myself blush from my neck to my hairline.  
  
I slowly pushed away from Tyson and looked at his face. He wore a blank stare. All the boys were standing up looking at the both of us. I found I could not speak.  
  
"I'm..um I'll go see..um how Mea is doing." I said. Everybody just continued to look at me, so I basically ran in the room, and closed the door.  
  
"Hilary hurry up, we have get packing." Mea said and continued to put stuff in her site case.  
  
"What?" I said still a little affected about the hugging session with Tyson.  
  
"Hurry up we don't have all day!" Mea said  
  
I went back to the living area. The only way to get there would be by going though there. This sucks.  
  
Everybody jumped out of their seats when they saw me.  
  
"is she alright?"   
  
"is she talking?"   
  
"does she feel alright?"  
  
What happened early completely forgotten.  
  
I felt a pounding head ache coming on, from all their questions. I looked at Tyson who seemed quiet though my interview. His face was blank, so I was surprise when he pulled me by my arm out of the crowd I found myself in.  
  
"You guys! She can't answer questions with you all crowding her like that!" Tyson yelled. And continued to hold me by my elbow.  
  
What's up with all this touching he's doing. Yet still hotness filled my cheeks, I'm blushing again.  
  
"There is no need…pack your things" Mea came out from her room with a suitcase in her hand. A stem look was on her face. It didn't seem she cared of what she said to Tala.  
  
There was long silence as Kai said something I never thought he could utter.  
  
"So you are alright?"  
  
Her expression changed in look a mother gives a child, after asking a sweet question.  
  
"Yes, now come on, get packing." she said a sweet smile back on her face.  
  
"you know Hilary, only two people can actually go on this journey" Mea said in the small plane that was suppose to land in a deserted part of the Libya.  
  
"Yeah" I said a little shaky. I don't know how she can be so relaxed with Tala sitting behind her.  
  
I don't even know how Tala knew where to go, he was already there when we got there. The only thing he said was 'little one' and got on the plane. I could see the fire flash in her eyes, but she holded back and got on the plane with a smile. They say it is not good it keep your feeling in.  
  
"so then who is going?" Ray asked as moved a little in his seat next to Max.  
  
"Tyson and Hilary" Mea said happily, like it was the best thing she ever said.   
  
It wasn't.   
  
after the hugging thing I was a little nervous around Tyson.  
  
"what do you mean?!" me and Tyson said at the same time.  
  
"Why everybody in chilling with AC in the Trailer, you two will make a two day journey to where Dragoon originated from." Her smile was partly covering her whole face now. It was becoming real sicking. I though she was upset over her promise to Tala.  
  
"Why do I have to go?" I asked angrily.  
  
"remember when I said that you are important part of this too. Well you will found out on this journey." now she had a sly smirk on. I wonder what really was happening.  
  
"ok everybody we are about to land." Max said in a robotic voice.  
  
Mea laughed as we landed.  
  
Into nothing. But sand. And heat. And a trailer.  
  
"wow it's hot out here!" Tyson said stating the obvious.  
  
"come on you guys gab your stuff and come into the trailer." Mea said as she pit a key in the door of the trailer, and opened a door of nice cold air.  
  
We all rushed in there to get out of the cold air. The trailer was big. No it was huge!  
  
"I didn't know trailers came this big!" I said to Mea. Mea smiled and said only one word.  
  
"Connections."  
  
A little later….  
  
"Tyson and Hilary do you want to leave now or later?" Mea asked she drunk ice cold water. She rejected her sunglasses on her head. And looked out the sun roof window. She quietly got up, and flip flopped her shorts and t-shirt self out of sight.  
  
She came back with two tan color looking things.  
  
"What are those?" Max asked, he too was dressed like he was on a beach.  
  
"these are cloaks Maxie!" Mea said with happiness in her voice. I wonder why she is happy.  
  
"Tyson and Hilary are going to use them the go on their journey."  
  
Me and Tyson sat lower in our seats. Every one looked like they were on vacation and we were had walk in that desert. Even Ray was dressed like he was on the beach. Kai was just sitting on the couch listening. And Tala was no where to be found.  
  
"How are we supposed to know where we are going?" Tyson asked misery clearly in his voice.  
  
"Oh here's the cool part Tyson, you and Hilary will know where to go. Your senses will lend you there."  
  
Mea said as she clapped her hands.  
  
"how is that possible?" Kai asked his face never changing.  
  
"I can't tell! They have to figure it out!" Mea yelled and danced around the room. Shacking her body to imagery beat.  
  
"why you guys are gone we are going to have a two day party! Yeah!" Mea continued to dance around the room to the imaginary beat.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" I asked as stood up. I was really angry at her.  
  
"I will tell when you guys come back" Mea said and stopped dancing.  
  
"well it will be dark soon, you can leave when it's not so hot. In the mean time, Maxie help me found the music!"   
  
Mea then continued to dance around the living area. Maxie soon got up and joined her.  
  
Kai smirked and Ray laughed. As me and Tyson became madder. They would be enjoying their selves, why we were going sweat our skin off.  
  
"now all you need, is the cloaks, water and little bit of food. In two days we will come and pick you up. I'm sure Kai knows how to drive." Mea said her face red from all the dancing.  
  
"actually I don't." Kai said from his seat on the couch.  
  
"well that's ok, we will pit you guys up in two days. You have two days to get there"   
  
Mea pushed us out of the door, and everybody followed.  
  
"Now it's dark now, so start going. Watch out for jumping bugs they only come out at night." mea said. She started to wave as Max and Ray did as well. Kai just looked at us and smirked.  
  
They quickly went back in the tailor and locked the door.  
  
Me and Tyson looked at each other.  
  
"Do you also have the feeling to go that way?" he pointed his finger straight ahead of us.  
  
It was true, I did have this weird feeling to go straight ahead.  
  
Mea said we should follow our senses. 


	4. chapter four

The Last Scene of Struggling  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Day One: Cold Night, Hot Day  
  
Goddess-hope- I like this couple. That's basically it.  
  
Hutchy- they are only going to be in the desert for two days, mostly night. And in my story night in the desert gets really y really cold.  
  
Kais devil- I am not much of a Kai and Hilary fan. They don't seem to fit to me.  
  
(A/N) did I ever tell you Mea was my character? Well she is in case it matters.  
  
And there might be some OOC, in this chapter. Also this chapter is going to be shorter than normal.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade. If I did, Tyson and Hilary would be together, and I would not waste my time writing fan fiction.  
  
On with the story…..  
  
You would think since it is so hot in the desert. That it would be warm at night. Well your thinking is wrong. It's not only cold at night in this dessert, it's freezing!  
  
I can barely feel my fingers and toes! (A/N: in this story, let's pretend it gets really really cold at night in this desert.)  
  
I hug the cloak closer to my body. I should have brought extra sweater of something.  
  
Wearing long jeans and a t-shirt was not the best idea.  
  
I look over at Tyson, who doesn't seem to feel the cold at all. I don't want to feel weak and explain to him that I am cold. So I keep up my pace next to him.  
  
I wish I had some idea where we were going. The only thing I know is that we are following our senses which sounds even weirder if you ask me.  
  
I turn to look back at Tyson, and realize he looking straight at my shacking hands. Damn my body for trying to keep me warm!  
  
"Hilary you are cold?" it was more of a statement then a question. So I only looked back at him.  
  
" I can also hear your teeth chattering." I didn't even know my teeth were chattering.  
  
"I'm I'm c-c-old." I say with a shaky voice.  
  
He stops and I stop as well.  
  
"We will stop for the night, I have a feeling we are almost there." He turns and places his hands on each of my arms.  
  
"Why didn't you say sooner that you were this cold." I never seen Tyson like this before. With such kind eyes and soft voice. I could barely move my lips to respond.  
  
"your lips are turning blue, sit down this is not a good sigh." I can hear the nervousness in his voice.  
  
I sit down, like he says. He starts a fire and I found myself watching as the pretty reds and yellows dance in front of my eyes. Their golden light showing brightly on Tyson who is continuing to make the fire bigger. I watch as the smoke rolls it dusk gray and white clouds farer than the eyes can see.  
  
"Hilary can you hear me?!?" I hear Tyson yell. But it sounded so far away. He says something again, but I can't hear. The darkness seems very nice, I float into it and close my eyes.  
  
I wake up feeling like I'm on fire! I try to get up but realize there are arms wrapped around my body. Comforting arms, this must be Tyson. I slowly turn my head around to see his peaceful face. He must have tried to keep me warm though the night. Then I noticed the tear stains down his face. Why would Tyson cry?  
  
The burning heat hits me and I realize with a heavy heart, I have to wake up Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, get up." I say calmly.  
  
He moves his face slowly and his eyes open. I have never seen so such panic and fear in his eyes.  
  
"You are okay." he says slowly, and his eyes start to water, but he puts his head down to stop it.  
  
He slowly releases me and I feel like his hands are suppose to be there. But that feeling quickly fades. He stands up, then helps me stand up.  
  
"Next time you feel cold tell me?" He says with a huge grin. But I have a feeling he hiding something.  
  
This heat is really making me tired. I thought to myself. Every step feels like I did twenty.   
  
"Tyson these cloaks are too hot!" He looks over at me.  
  
"then take it off." I give him a dirty eye, but I do what he says.  
  
Then the sun hits my eyes. Just great.  
  
"I should have brought some sunglasses." I place my hand just above my eyes.  
  
I feel something being put on my head, blocking my view from the sun.  
  
I look over at Tyson. He just took his hat off, for me to use. Now I know there is something seriously wrong with him. He never treats me this nice.  
  
"Hurry up slow poke, we don't have all day." I think I spoke to soon…  
  
I run up to Tyson ready to give him a ear full. When the most unexplainable thing happens. A rock shaped dome appears out of nowhere!  
  
And what even stranger is that I have this strong feeling to go in there. No that we have to go in there.  
  
Me and Tyson look at each other.  
  
"should we go." I asked Tyson.  
  
"I think we should." So we both walked up to the dome. And realized there was no way to enter.  
  
"Maybe there is a secret password we have to figure out." Tyson said with a cheesy grin. I rolled my eyes and thought of the possibilities.  
  
"I think , I know Tyson."   
  
"what?"  
  
"Tyson and Hilary." I said loudly hopping my thought were correct.  
  
They were.  
  
The dome opened it's dark mouth for us the enter.  
  
"How did you know Hilary?!?!" Tyson asked, surprised I figured it out. It wasn't that hard.  
  
"Well Mea said everything had to go according to the prophecy. So if me and you were the only people who had to go on this part of the journey, that means we are the focus of this part of the prophecy. Therefore our names should have something to do with it."   
  
"well let's find out what's in this dome." he said.  
  
"yeah."  
  
I really don't like this chapter much. What do you think? 


	5. chapter five

The Last Scene of Struggling  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Crawling in the Dark

(A/N) Now before we get on with the story…I really want to thank everybody who reweiwed this story so far. Especially on chapter four I really thought everybody would hate that one. This is actually my first fan fiction, and I thought nobody would bother to review. But I never thought some people would review every chapter for me. But it has to be plot I choose for this story. I wanted something interesting and would last a long time. Now I will tell you now this story will be long. I know nothing that will happen three chapters from now. But I do know it's long. Since school is over.. And summer has begin, I am gonna have a lot of time to update. So don't worry!  
  
Oh and thank you hotguyluver, I knew I was right about the desert thing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade. But I would love to know if they were selling!?!  
  
Now on with the story!

****

****

****

****

**AND SO IT BEGINS**

It never dawned on me that the dome could be scary . It took about ten minutes of walking in silence, and ten minutes of almost darkness for me to feel a raise of fear. the hairs on my neck stand on end. Cold breath felt like it was being blown on the back my neck. I felt my voice and throat tighten with fear. And my knees go weak from the new power over me.   
  
But yet I still walked besides Tyson like nothing was happening to me.   
  
I could see tall shadows dancing around me, playing with the little light here. And the dirt path ahead of us seem to have creature of the night crawling closer and closer to me.

Then the unexpected happened.

"AHHHH!" I screamed and jumped at Tyson, me and him both fell down from the force of my jump. I quickly pulled my face from the dirt and looked over at my leg where I felt a object touch it.

There was nothing there.

I crawled over to where I felt the object. And realized with a bright blush it was just a regular grasshopper. I touched the back of it legs, and it hopped away. It seemed it was more scared of me then I was of it.   
  
Tyson stood next to me with worried eyes.   
  
"What happened?" he asked quickly looking in every direction, like he was ready to attack.  
  
"Something just touched my leg." I said like it really did not matter. I quickly got to feet and dusked my self off.  
  
Tyson gave me the eye. " do you know what it was?" he asked with the there-is-something-up voice.  
  
"It was a bug." I felt my face grow even hotter.  
  
I looked at Tyson, who had on a very amused face on. Like he was trying hard not to laugh at me.  
  
"Well.. um Hilary let's go." he turned his back and started walking. I could hear the light snicker of laughter as I soon followed him.

**CHANGE OF SCENE**

There was two paths leading in two different directions. Both looked like old broken down dirt musky hallways. And I was sure now that we were in a underground tunnel. Maybe the stairs back a few yards is a clue.  
  
"Well which way do you believe we should go?'" Tyson asked me. I looked back at each tunnel, and till I had no clue.  
  
"I don-" was all I said as I felt a strong pain in my head, it felt like a big rock was thrown at my head. I fell to my knees and wrapped my hands around my head. Hot tears fell from my eyes. The force of the pain was surreal. I felt Tyson take my hands away from my face.  
  
"what's wrong?"   
  
"I don-don't kn-know" was all I could say. But as soon as the pain came, it was gone.  
  
I lifted my head and looked at Tyson. He was just as confused as I was.  
  
" I really don't know what happened…but I know somehow we have to take the tunnel to the left." I stood up. The feeling was burning though me. We HAVE to take the left tunnel. Maybe Mea was right, maybe I an more important this mission then I think.  
  
"how are you so sure?" Tyson asked with an uncertainty.  
  
"Mea said follow our senses. And my senses are telling me are suppose to go thought the left tunnel."   
  
So we went thought the left tunnel. Which seemed to be more dark and creepy then the last.   
  
The ceiling started to lower and the next thing we knew we were crawling down the tunnel.  
  
"are you TILL sure this is the tunnel, we are suppose to go down." Tyson asked completely uncomfortable with me having to stare at his butt.  
  
I could tell, because I was completely uncomfortable looking at it.  
  
"Yeah" I said.   
  
"I see the light!" Tyson said dramatically. He quicken his pace and I did too when I saw the light from behind Tyson.  
  
Tyson crawled out and fell a good three feet down.   
  
Unfortunately I did as well.  
  
So there I am laying on top of Tyson in the most awkward position. We quickly jumped apart.  
  
"I have a feeling we are at the right place." Tyson said his eyes shined with the look you only see when he is beyblading a serious match. He begin to walk.  
  
I followed, I also had a feeling we were in the right place.

We turned a corner, and there..there was the weirdest thing I ever seen.

There was a tome like thing glowing a bright blue. That sudden fear hit me again. I suddenly wanted to run. There is no way, a glowing tome was suppose to be in the middle of the desert. But I felt this curiosity come over me.   
  
So without even speaking about it, me and Tyson both walked up to it.  
  
"place your hand on it." Tyson spoke. But for so weird reason it did not sound like him. I still did as he asked. He did as well.  
  
Next in a show of lights two figures started to show.  
  
I quickly moved my hand away and backed up, as did Tyson.  
  
I realized once again I should be running away. But foe some unknown reason I didn't want to. I wanted to know what these figures are. Even if it killed me…  
  
Soon the two figures started to take shape. I could see one was male and the other was female.  
  
Next thing I knew I could see what they looked like.   
  
And they were beautiful. My eyes started to grow with amazement.  
  
The woman had beautiful long golden hair. With pale blue eyes. A soft smile. She had a long flowing red kimono and flat red flat flops. She still burned with a blue light. The male looked strangely like Tyson but with better dark blue hair. He was tall. And had a gentle look to his face. His clothes looked more like a warriors'. He even had a sword on his right hip.  
  
The female jumped off the tome in front of me. And started to speak.  
  
"theo hids fofu ifiuds" I looked at her in confusion. I never heard a language like that.  
  
She seemed to notice I didn't understand her. She spoke something to the male, and then he looked at me and spoke.  
  
"You must be Hilary" I jumped at his voice. I had no idea it sounded like that.  
  
Then the female spoke.  
  
"you look very young, I thought you would be older when we wee to see you." her voice was very soft.  
  
A worried expression crossed their faces.   
  
"So black dragon came out sooner then everyone thought." the female said.  
  
"yes" me and Tyson said at the same time. I could tell form his voice he was a little afraid by these two. I had to admit I was too.  
  
"You and Tyson were to come when you were well in your teens." the male spoke. I looked at Tyson, who still wore his amazed face.  
  
"you look just like me." Tyson said. It seemed like he didn't believe this was really happened. I don't even think I did.  
  
"I know Tyson. I am your grandfather. There are a couple greats in there. But still your grandfather." the male said.  
  
"who are you?" I asked. I just had to know who they are.  
  
The lady smiled. "I am Tahlia. And that is Delaney."  
  
"so are you the original master of dragoon?" Tyson asked. I noticed his normal self was coming out. He must trust these people.  
  
Delaney nodded yes.  
  
Tahlia and Delaney both sat down on the floor. And the only thing I could think, was their clothes were going to get dirty.  
  
"there is a lot to be explain, please sit down." Tahlia asked.  
  
Me and Tyson both did.  
  
"Now the first thing I want to say is that we are spirits. We both died a long time ago. We were wanting a long time for the both of you. When you leave here today we will be set free." Delaney said. Even though we just meet these 'spirits' I completely believed them.  
  
"what is my importance in this anyway?" I asked this question has been bugging me since this whole thing begin.  
  
"Please Hilary, do not doubt your importance. Your true propose will shine though in the final battle." Tahila said, you could tell by the tone of her voice, she was not going to say more.  
  
Tyson looked at me, than back sitting the two sitting in front of us.  
  
"Do you guys know what happened to Hilary earlier?" Tyson had the hard look in his eyes just like before.  
  
Tahlia whole face shown with guilt.  
  
"I was trying to tell her which way to go. I did not know ere mind was not strong enough." she put her head down and sighed. Delaney put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"It's ok." I said, and smiled softly at her.  
  
"Tyson and Hilary" Delaney said. You tell by his tone what he was about to say was extremely important. So I gave him my full attention.  
  
"when you go in this battle, you must know that it will take all of your heart, your spirit, your soul, you very being, to fight." he paused one minute like he was coming up with the right way to say it.  
  
"So it is important that you completely understand all of this before hand. If you don't…you could die just from that."

****END FOR NOW

(A/N)I just made up the spirits. Tahlia's name means morning dew. Delaney's name mean enemy's child. Hope you liked this chapter, cause I did for some reason.  
  
Next chapter will be out soon. I already started writing it.  
  
Oh, I just made up the words Tahlia said, when she was speaking in a different language.   
  
Please review! And tell me what you think.


	6. chapter six

The Last Scene of Struggling  
  
Chapter six  
  
We Are in This Together Now  
  
Thanks everybody!  
  
I have twenty-four reviews, so I decided to be nice and update early then I originally planned.  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't know Beyblade, but I own a blue crayon that reminds me of Kai's hair

**ON WITH THE STORY**  
  
Numbness.  
  
Complete numbness.   
  
That was all I felt. I was immobile. could not move a muscle in my body.   
  
Black.  
  
That was all I was could see.  
  
Was Delaney right?   
  
Was that spirit right?   
  
Or was this my brain playing a cruel joke on me.  
  
Was Tyson really capable of dieing in the final battle?   
  
Was I going to lose him?  
  
No I would not believe that!   
  
There is no way Tyson could die. Right?  
  
Hollow.   
  
I felt so hollow inside.  
  
My body would not believe Tyson could die.   
  
He can't!  
  
I screamed in my mind, it brought me back to the present.   
  
I looked at Tyson.   
  
There was no tenseness in his body. No nervous movement. Not nothing. Only calm.  
  
How can he so calm when he finds out he could die in the final battle!  
  
How could he not look like he cares!   
  
But suddenly I realized, why it never thought of it before. Why Tyson dieing never hit my mind before. I mean this is a battle. This is war. Everybody could..die…  
  
I softly touched his shoulder. He turned and looked he straight in the face. His face was peaceful calm. Not fearful like it should have been.  
  
"I knew that I could die in this battle. I just don't want you to get hurt. I will easily die. If I know you Hilary, will go on living." Tyson spoke with such truth in his eyes I could only nod my head. He spoke with such kind words. Now something must really be wrong with Tyson. Since when have he been so so…earnest. I felt this small happiness cover over, the side till sore about the thought that Tyson could die so soon..   
  
He turned back to the glowing spirits in front of us.  
  
"Continue" he said to Delaney. He nod once and continued.  
  
"Tyson you must be able to control your heart, mind, spirit, and your very being. You must understand this so when the final battle comes. You must go into this battle with the right state of mind…or if will become your down fall."   
  
How could Tyson understand that? How could he do that before the battle by himself? How is that even possible? Tyson is not the loner, he can not figure this a question the hard by himself.  
  
"You should understand, that you will become one with the Dragoon, when this happens."   
  
He must have noticed me and Tyson confused looks.  
  
"Don't worry you will understand with time."  
  
Tahlia gave us a sly smile. "do not tell anybody this, until Mea says so."  
  
Me and Tyson eyes widen in shock. How did she know about Mea!?!?  
  
"Do not worry little Tyson and Hilary, Mea will explain in due time." Thalia stood up, Delaney did as well.  
  
"Now it is time for you both to go." she pointed to a doorway to her right that suddenly appeared there.  
  
I suddenly didn't want to leave. These two left me more confused than when I went in there with Tyson.   
  
I got up and stood in front of them.  
  
"Even though I just met you two, I am pleased about it. I will not forget you Tahlia and Delaney I hope you rest in peace. And watch over us till the end of our days." a tear fell from eye. I don't know why I felt so attached to them in a short period o time.  
  
"we will miss you." Tahlia said. Delaney gave a classic Tyson-like smile.  
  
Tyson though his arm over my shoulder. "Miss ya! Bye!" he yelled as he pulled me towards the exit.  
  
We began to run when we was the light from outside. We turned back around and realized the large dome was gone.  
  
Tuned to each other and gave a weird glaze the did-you-see-that-too-good-least-we-are-both-crazy look.   
  
So we nearly jumped at of our skin when we heard a loud car horn.  
  
We turned to noise to a weird sight.  
  
Mea was hanging out the passenger side window waving at us.   
  
And Tala was driving. And what was even weirder was he was wearing a short sleeve shirt, with jeans.  
  
You could see the smiling faces of the other boys in the back windows.  
  
Tala pulled up to where we were standing. Mea said something to him. But I could not hear. He only continued to look blankly out the window.  
  
She came out the door and pushed us in the trailer.   
  
"Wow you guys look a mess!" she looked up and down at our sandy clothes, and dirty sandy hair. The other boys came in the area to greet us.  
  
"I have a great idea!" Mea beamed and everybody stopped talking to listen.  
  
"let's have a BBQ!"   
  
A loud sound of yeahs were heard.

**NEXT SCENE**  
  
All of us stood on front a long table that Mea had Kai pull out of the trailer. I don't know how Mea was able to get Kai to do that, but a lot a yelling had accorded.   
  
I was even more confused on how Mea even got Tala to come to the BBQ. That was completely over my head. That boy was a mystery never to be solved to me. But he was at the other table that held the uncooked foods ready to be cooked. He just blankly stared at the food. And the only word I could think of was freaky.  
  
Mea has on the famous 'love the cook' shirt in bright pink.  
  
Mea stopped talking to the boys and ran in the trailer at few feet away. Saying something about 'we need more butter.'  
  
We continued on. Tyson eating like a pig. Max and Ray trying to slow him down. Kai trying to ignore us but falling. It was all fun and games till we heard 'click, click' sound.  
  
We all turned to Tala after we heard the modulation.  
  
He had a gun.  
  
Aimed at us.  
  
Gasps of shock and surprise flowed over us. But no one dared move. No one.  
  
We all knew he would kill us if we did.  
  
Nobody spoke.  
  
"I have my orders to kill you all." he said. His face ever emotionless. I know for a fact he will feel no remorse if he killed us.  
  
I heard movement from behind me and realized Mea had came back from inside, and had ran in front of us. Her arms spread out.   
  
Now the gun was aimed at her.   
  
"Mea I was not ordered to kill you. But if I have to I will" his voice never changing.  
  
"Are you scared Tala? Are you scared I was going to kill you?" Mea spoke but you could feel the anger off of her.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"If I have to die..to stop you from killing them so be it. I would not live to see their lives taken away." she walked even more in front of us.  
  
Tyson was reaching over the table to touch Mea's shoulder.  
  
"do not touch me!" she screamed without looking at him. He quickly jumped back.  
  
"Tala if I, or we were going to kill you. I would done it by now. Why must you be scared?" her voice was getting angrier.  
  
Her hand balled into fists.  
  
"I am not scared." his stayed the same it didn't even seem like he spoke.  
  
"I know you are a machine Tala. But you are all so a living being. And you have free will. Do you actually want to stand there and kill everybody here."   
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"Please kill me instead." mea dropped her out stranged arms, and stood up straighter.  
  
We all moved followed but she signaled no with her head.  
  
Tala's face changed then, a look of surprised crossed it, then confusion. His aim pointed down till he realized it and pointed it up again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tala these are my friends…and the only hope this world this has to offer. So I would do anything for them." A smile came over her face. "I would do anything for you as well."  
  
His whole expression changed then. He even backed up then. His arm holding the gun shacked a little. But he till held aim.  
  
"You will not harm them." tears were coming down her face.  
  
"and I will not harm you.." she said as she ran and jumped at Tala. She was hugging him. Her face was buried in his left shoulder, and her arms were wrapped are his stomach. Her body was shacking from sobs. Tala 's eyes were as wide as plates. He placed the hand not holding the gun on Mea's back.  
  
"I trust your word." was all he needed to say as he crushed the gun with his bare hand.

END FOR NOW


	7. chapter seven

The Last Scene of Struggling  
Chapter seven  
Where Do I Hide?

A/N: I did some thing weird the other day…I actually read over the six chapters over on the internet. And to tell you the turth..I loved it!! I could not believe my brain actually came up with this story..it just great, and the plots good too.  
  
And incase anyone was wondering, I get most to of my titles from song titles. This story is named after a finger eleven song.  
  
DISCLAMER: I own nothing!!!! I don't even own this computer. (my mother does..)  
  
OH! But Mea and Faye are both my characters.  
  
On with the story……

* * *

"I trust your word." was all he needed to say as he crushed the gun with his bare hand.  
  
I couldn't believe it.  
  
Didn't he try to kill us?   
  
Didn't he just point that gun that lay in crumbles at us?!  
  
Didn't he just do that?!!!!? I screamed at myself.   
  
How could he do this?   
  
How could he threaten to kill us when we have a mission to do?!?!?  
  
I was ready to hurt him, ready to kill him.  
  
Then it hit me. Mea was right. He was scared. He was never able to trust anybody, and now he has all of us. It must have been to much for him. I counted from ten backwards softly to myself. I couldn't get mad at that. It still gives him no excuse, but I need to learn, to forgive, and forget.   
  
But I have to hear him say that he regrets this. I have to hear him say that.  
  
I took a hesitate step forward until I stood next to Tyson. Everybody was in moment of shock and surprise.   
  
I took another step forward. Tyson graded my arm. I turned around and looked him in the eye. I turned and looked at everybody else. Even thought no words were exchanged they seemed to understand what I was about to do. Slowly Tyson let go of my arm.  
  
I turned around and took another step forward.  
  
And another, I was slowly walking towards Tala and Mea. And nobody was stopping. Nobody was stopping me from this.   
  
Mea pulled herself away from Tala. At that moment I reached them. I placed my hand on Mea's shoulder for reinsurance. I don't even know what I was doing. I don't even know what to say. I stood next to Mea and turned to Tala. I could tell she was about to protest. I held my hand up to signal her to stop, without looking at her. I heard her take in a breath and step back. I looked Tala straight in the eye. And spoke.  
  
"Do you regret even thinking about killing us." I said with my voice as hard as ice. I saw him flinch like I hit him, and harden his face into a icy glare.  
  
"I was told to kill you with that gun. But I didn't. I did more than spare your lives…I put mine in danger." that was the most I ever heard him speak at once. I was shocked about the information he revealed to us. He put himself in danger, to spear our lives? But I was not about to ask questions. Not today. Not now.  
  
"I hope you understand." I softly smiled at him. "You are part of the team now. No turning back."

* * *

"So your saying I have to go in that old creepy dark cave." Max said to he as he shifted from his left foot to right. He pulled at his plaid shirt that Mea made him wear. And rejected his flashlight hat on his head. I could tell he was more than a little nervous about going into that cave by himself.  
  
"Yeah Maxie. Don't worry we will be out here the whole time!" Mea said. She bounced from foot to foot. She had been trying to get him in that cave for the last twenty minutes. And to tell the truth, it was quite funny.  
  
"you are not the one going in there!" he yelled.  
  
Mea combed her hair with her finger in frustration. I was having the hardest time trying not to laugh.   
  
"It can't be that bad if Mea is sending you in there by yourself." Tyson said putting his two cents in. I frowned slightly at him. He was not helping.  
  
" Max, just go in the cave." Kai said sternly. Max hung his head and turned around and slowly walked in the cave.   
  
What kind of power did Kai have that Mea didn't?!?  
  
"If you could have done that. Why did you let me waste all that time Kai!!?!?!" Mea yelled obviously mad at him.  
  
He just eyed her.  
  
"So what are we going to do while Max is in the cave?" Ray asked.  
  
A smile graced her face.  
  
"we are camping out here!" she wrung her arms around gesturing to the grass lands that we happened to be on in Mexico.  
  
Everybody's face fell.  
  
"Do we have to?" Tyson asked in a pleading voice complete with the puppy eye look.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I turned to Tala who was sitting down a few feet away. He had been quiet ever since the 'incindent' as I labeled it.  
  
I turned to Ray who had a hard expression on his face. Like he was deeply thinking.  
  
He walked up to Tala.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Ray said. All at once we all walked behind Ray to hear the conversation. Call us nosey but we wanted to know what was going to be said.  
  
Tala just looked at Ray, but he didn't say. I guess Ray took that as a yes and continued.  
  
"What did you mean, when you said 'you put your live in danger?" Ray asked. I held my breath wanting waiting for Tala to answer the question I didn't even ask.  
  
He smirked and stood up. He was basically a few inches taller than Ray.  
  
"You really should know." he stated like it was the easiest thing to figure out.  
  
"So they are coming after you then." Kai stated like he knew exactly what Tala was talking about.  
  
"Yeah." Tala said there was a little hesitate in his voice.  
  
"so um..what are you guys talking about?" Mea asked as she stood next to Kai.  
  
"we have a problem.Boris is after Tala." everybody flinched at the word 'Boris'. I was not around when it happened, but I told the horrid story. It seemed Mea knew as well.  
  
"So what do we do?" Ray asked the question on everybody minds.  
  
"Well I um..really don't know.." Mea said. She dropped on the ground and hit the thinking pose. It this was not so serious I would have laughed.  
  
"Why exactly are they coming after you now?" Mea asked from the floor.  
  
"Cause I didn't kill you guys." came Tala's quick answer.  
  
I was about to ask another question, when the sound of wind hitting medal could be heard. I looked at the sky and my eyes widen in fear at the sight. Twenty or so helicopters were in landing close to us.  
  
I moved my arm so it was blocking the wind from hitting my face.  
  
I felt my body jerk backwards and realized Tyson was trying to pull me away from the helicopters. I let him pull me away, and looked up at the helicopters wondering why they were here.  
  
We all watched as the helicopters landed. Ten men dressed in black jumped out of one helicopters and ran tolds us.  
  
"You have to come with us Tala!" one man yelled in face while roughly grading his arm.  
  
Tala pulled his arm free and walked towards the plane.  
  
"Wait Tala!" Mea yelled towards his retreating figure.  
  
Each one of us was grabbed by one of these men in black. I realized there was no way for us to over power them. We were weaker and out numbered.  
  
"What do we do with these kids?!" one guy yelled to another. He pulled out a rope and spoke back to him.  
  
"just tie them up." so forcefully they pulled us in a circle and tied us up. They quickly left. Nobody bothered to fight back, we all knew we were overpowered. And when the sounds of their noisy engine were not in the air anymore Tyson spoke.  
  
"why did Tala just go to the plane like that?" Tyson asked, he happened to be sitting next to Kai as he answered his question.  
  
"Tala realized it made no sense to fight back. They would have got him anyway."   
  
An uneasy silent followed until Mea broke it.  
  
"you know guys this means war." Mea's face went into a icy glare. "we have to save Tala and continue our mission."   
  
"yeah, and how do we go about that?" ray asked as mad as Mea.  
  
"I do know somebody that would be great help."   
  
"And who could possibly help us, Mea." Tyson asked skepticism laced with each word.  
  
"Faye." she said simply.  
  
"who's this Faye?" I asked quietly and elbowed Ray in the ribs. He keeps fidgeting and it's making the rope cut into my skin.  
  
"She trained to help in these kind of situations. It weird cause she's no older then us, but able to do more then the an adult in her field of work."  
  
"how do we reach her?" Ray asked. Again he fidgeted and again I elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"My cell phone. Hilary, can you try to reach my phone cell in my pocket." I moved a little and slipped my hand in her pocket. I pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to her barely out stretched hand.  
  
She quickly dialed and bend her head till it reached her ear.  
  
"Hey Faye, how's are you doing?"  
  
"Listen, I need your help. One of my friends were kidnapped." she looked at me when she called Tala her 'friend'.  
  
"So you know where I am right now. What you are only two hours away! This is great."  
  
She pressed 'end' on her phone and smiled. "we are in luck. Faye was vacationing in Mexico, and said she would be happy to help us out."  
  
"so what do while we wait for her?" Kai asked.  
  
Mea's face flushed. It seemed she forgot about that.  
  
"well. I guess we wait around."

* * *

"No Tyson! We said left not right!" I shouted. We had been trying to move around. Sitting in the same place for so long didn't fell so good. But it seemed harder trying to get him to move the right way so we didn't fall down. It happened like five times already. I butt was beginning to fell very sore.  
  
"Let's just sit back down. Trying to teach an old dog new tricks is not working out." Kai stated. I smirked at the insult.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean Kai!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Mea signed for the tenth time since we tried to stand up. "let's just sit back down."  
  
So we sat back down. But the sound of wind hitting medal came again. Fear found it's way to me. What if those men are coming back again?  
  
We all turned and looked at the sky. A nave blue plane with the words 'FAYE' came into view.  
  
""there's Faye." Mea said. But I am sure everybody already knew. Who has their name written on a plane?  
  
It landed about a good ten yards away so sand was blown in my eyes.  
  
I nearly yelled with happiness when the engines of the 'FAYE' plane stopped.   
  
I looked back up and saw a girl running towards us. She had on army black boots with black cargo pants tucked in them. She also had on a big black t-skirt. She had black hair that reach just below her ears. I realized this girl must like black.  
  
"Mea!" she shouted as she dropped by us on the ground and begin to untie us. She also has green eyes. I realized when she started to untie us.  
  
"Wow who did this? These are professional knots." she said as the rope fell from us. We all stood up and stretched our sore limbs. I wore never to get tied up with Tyson again.  
  
"now I want to know who kidnapped your friend and when. I also want to know where you think he may have been taken." Faye said. She had an air of respect to her. Like she was expect what she was doing.  
  
"I will, but first I want to you meet the blade breakers and Hilary."  
  
Faye turned to us and smiled. "Tyson, Ray, and Kai. I know."   
  
Confusion came to her face. "where's Max and your brother Mea?" Faye asked.  
  
"it's a long story let's sit down and talk."  
  
Mea retold the story from the beginning when she first meet us. (A/N: I'm not telling it again!")  
  
"so do you guys have any idea where Tala is?" Faye asked.  
  
"Russia." Kai said simply.  
  
"do you have any idea where in Russia?" Faye asked she turned to him.  
  
"Moscow."   
  
"can you be more apparent Kai?" Faye asked. I notice her anger was starting to show. I guess she can not handle Kai that much. As you could tell he wasn't that social.  
  
"the Balkov Abbey." Kai said  
  
Faye jumped back slightly and her eyes widen. I guess she heard of it.  
  
"This is going to be way harder than I thought." Faye stood up and pulled something out of her pocket. As I looked closer I realized it was one of those advanced organizers. She typed something in with one of those 'pens' and put it back in her pocket.  
  
"well my father is just fine with me joining you guys on this journey." Faye stated. I stood up as well. I guess that thing was an like a mobile phone then.  
  
"what? I thought you was just helping us get Tala?" Mea asked as she got up from the ground also.  
  
"If you guys have to deal with an organization like Balkov Abbey, then I certainly coming along. No telling what you guys would get your selves in to." she paused for a moment. "do you mind?"   
  
"of course not!" shouted Tyson. "the more the merrier!" he finished.  
  
Ray knobbed his head as did Kai. I guess the realized how much of a help she may actually be.  
  
"you know this might be more dangerous then you realized." she stopped and wide grin over came her face. "but I am talking to the girl who jumps off cliffs for a sport."  
  
Faye walked all around us looking us up and down. I felt very uneasy under her glace.  
  
"I'm going to have to go thought this alone. You guy stick out way to much." Faye stated.  
  
I felt a little insulted by her statement.  
  
" I want to see you break Tala out of there. That would be interesting." kai said. He didn't even turn his face to her.  
  
"don't let my looks fool you." Faye said.  
  
"how am I suppose believe a little girl like you could break into the abbey?" Kai asked he finally turned towards her. I felt the tension raise.  
  
"that's it!" she screamed. She backed up a bit and stood in a fighting pose. I was amazed that she actually knew how to fight, forget knowing a certain style.. She really didn't look like it.  
  
"let's see if you could take me down." Faye asked. Kai wore a surprised face then spoke.  
  
"no." he said sternly.  
  
"what the matter Kai, think I will beat you?" Faye asked. For some reason I wanted to see this fight.  
  
"hey you guys I don't think this is a good idea." Ray said, I noticed he looked worried. Like something bad could actually happened from this fight.  
  
"no Ray. I understand Kai a little bit. He will not believe anything I say of say I do until I proof it to him. He doesn't believe I know what I am doing." she smiled softly and continued. "what a better way to proof it to him, them to show him an advanced soldiers fighting style." I was shocked. How could this girl be a soldier. She was so young.  
  
"alright." Kai said and took a stand of his own.   
  
Me Tyson Mea and Ray took a step back from the two. For some reason I wished I had popcorn and a good seat to watch this. I have a feeling it would be good…  
  
Kai made the first move and went for a punch in the stomach. Faye easily moved out of the way , and moved left. He went again and she moved out of the way again. She went for a punch to his face and he grabbed her arm. She went to punch with her other arm and he caught that one as well. He spun her around till her back was pressed against his front. He moved his head close to her ear. "give up." he said quietly.   
  
I saw the evil smile appear on Faye's lips, and I knew Kai was in for some trouble.  
  
With a move I never knew was possible she kicked her legs up till the went over Kai head and bring them down. Dropping Kai on the ground during the process. Therefore having her stand over his body. Without a doubt she was the winner on the fight.  
  
Shocked was written all over his face. Faye only smirked and let him sit up.  
  
"you-you knew I was going to do that." he stuttered out the statement..  
  
Faye backed away from Kai and softly laughed.  
  
"you men or should I say boys are so predictable. You away like to fell more powerful when fighting a girl. So you always try to put them in a situation where you seem more power full. You dear Kai are no exception." Faye said.   
  
"you go girl!" I shouted at Faye.   
  
"On man, Kai just got beaten by a girl!" Tyson shouted and laughed at the same time.   
  
Ray just smirked at Kai.  
  
"didn't I tell you it was not a good idea?" Ray said to Kai.  
  
Kai simply blushed.  
  
Mea just laughed  
  
"you guys should not be so hard." Faye said. "Kai was not really trying to hurt me. In other words he under estimated me. But he was in some weird way being a gentelman about it." faye finished  
  
"yeah, whatever you say…" Tyson said slowly.  
  
"HEY!" we turned to the new voice to spot a very dirty and angry Max.  
  
"what going on?!?!" Max said.  
  
Oh boy, there was a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

There you go chapter seven. Can't wait till chapter eight comes out. I already have it mostly planned out. Stay tone to find out how Faye is able to get Tala out…if they even do get him out…  
  
I was a little surprised nobody asked how Tala was able to crush a gun with his bare hand. So I'm not going to tell you.  
  
Oh I hope I got the abbey name right. Please tell me if I did or not.  
  
And more great news. I drew a picture of Mea, Faye and Hilary to basically show you what Mea and Faye looks like. I am in the process of coloring it, and it's taking forever!!!  
  
I'll tell you guys when it finished. 


End file.
